Pink, White, Green and Elemental Part 2
by ValerieStrong
Summary: Supergirl and Brainiac 5 are expecting a baby. They learn there is a dark power willing to rip apart time and space again and again to prevent their child from being born. Rated M from now on. Chapter 10 is up now!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what happened on fanfiction but when I went to my Document Manager it simply won't let me post my chapter on it. It can only find Lonely Girl, a short story connected to P.W.G.E. and nothing else. So I have slightly renamed my story to Pink, Elemental and Green to also simplify it too.**

**At long last I am posting again for Pink, White, Green and Elemental. Pan202 aka Rentao101 has given me her blessing to continue on. There are personal projects she needs to take care of and it could be awhile before she can devote herself to finishing Supergirl and the Legion: Anti-Life**

**Now for the official disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters. DC Comics owns them all. I only do this for fun and NO profit. Darn!**

**Please review it is how I do get paid. I see on the fanfiction Traffic report quite a few people outside of the US read this story too. Even if you don't want to post a review, just a quick hi or a private note to say hi would be welcomed.**

**I will post Chapter 8 this upcoming Friday.**

Meeting the Swamp Thing

Finding the statue of the Swamp Thing in Metropolis Park was the easy part, it showed up on 21st century maps of the area, getting out of Legion Headquarters wasn't. Almost everyone was pointing out how obvious that the Fatal Five attack on Kara and their unborn baby was a direct attempt on their life. Yes, It was clear to him. He was working on it, he also needed time to work with his resources to find out what was fully going on in the background. He said sternly to everyone and ordered them to leave him alone so he could gather information in peace.

Querl glanced in on Kara in the medical center. Mon-El and Shadow Lass were now watching over her. Mon-El had his arms wrapped around Tasmia's waist in a tight embrace while they stood ready to protect the mother-to-be and her baby.

It was while a commotion going on between Nura and Lyle that Querl was able to sneak out without being observed, or followed by anyone. He used an illusion casting device he had made to disguise himself as a white skinned, dark haired Earthling while he walked away from the Legion Plaza, continuing, until he reached the park. He clicked off the device when he was sure no one was watching nor following him, before taking off in flight to find the Swamp Thing statue.

The statue was thickly covered in vines that were trying to choke the metal sculpture. The spot was isolated; maintenance hadn't been done here for several centuries, as the age of the surrounding trees showed. The tall weeds and grass came to his knees in the heart of Metropolis, but still very isolated. An adjustment on his force field belt, and the nearby foliage was flattened by it.

He was hoping the Swamp Thing wouldn't keep him waiting too long. After a while only two levels of his conscience was still paying attention to the area. Six levels were thinking of various theories, one level was making a list of things to do when he got back to Legion headquarters, while one was complaining about how he really wasn't an outdoors man and didn't care for roughing it. Each level of his mind was like a busy bee, each with its own independent thoughts, each taking their information to the center of the hive for processing by the core bee. For as long as his core personality stayed strong and for the most part healthy, he stayed in control of all aspects of himself. If he didn't, he risked becoming a multiple personality disorder victim or fall completely into total dissociative identity disorder and be at war with everyone and everything that crossed his own mind. It was only when he held Kara or was near her he felt any real inner peace these days.

"You don't ...handle boredom very well...do you...Brainiac 5," asked a small voice behind him. Querl turned around to look at the Swamp Thing's statue behind him. There was a flowering vine hanging down from the statue. It had a tiny head in place of the flower pistils. Querl recognized the head of the Swamp Thing from archive pictures of the 20th and 21st centuries.

"Excuse me...while I change form again," the Swamp Thing said. The flowering vine reached down and into the ground, a plant skeleton formed and filled up as Alec Holland now known as the Swamp Thing took on humanoid form once again. He found it fascinating to see that Querl did not rush to analyze (or dissect) him. His progenitor, Vril Dox II, had a serious hobby in botany and would have done anything he could to get to analyze the Swamp Thing.

"I can handle it when it's called for," Brainiac 5 defended himself.

"Yes," Swamp Thing agreed. "You can endure... a lot... when you believe you're ...doing it for the right reasons."

A part of Querl wanted to argue there were differences between knowing and believing in the right reasons, but decided to not debate about it for the moment. In the time they talked privately, Querl, to his surprise, learned he really liked the Swamp Thing. Though the Swamp Thing spoke slowly at times, his words, his actions, and his wisdom showed a being that was speaking from hundreds of years of personal experience; hard personal experiences, their choices and lived through their sometimes high costs.

Swamp Thing explained the differences in his daughters Tefe, the Earth Elemental, and Valentina, the Technology Elemental of the 21st century, conceptions, and how both were ultimately his daughters in the biological sense by a fraction of less than 1 % of their DNA. How that thinnest of margins was enough to make his daughters Elementals and imbue them with his powers. He shared some of the things he would need to know right away in raising an infant technopath: what to watch out for; their signs; the type of inhibitors that would be needed; when to adjust it and at what ages to adjust. Alec Holland (the Swamp Thing) explained it all in terms and in ideals that Querl could easily take in and process on the spot.

When something occurred to Brainiac 5, the Swamp Thing saw it in his eyes and he was expecting it. "Yes, Querl Dox when you travel back to the 21st century to help me rescue... my daughter, Valentina from the original Brainiac and to undo almost all of the damage he did to her body and... her psyche. You helped me... freely with my daughter with... no strings attached, no games unlike your... predecessor, Vril Dox the second, ...bastard...who would have had used my Valentina to his own ends and found a way for me to keep... the Oans... the Green Lantern Corps from taking her away from our family and the Earth... forever. For which I am forever... grateful for what you did... will do for my family... I vowed on my own... to do whatever I can to help your own personal family ...and your daughters as needed."

Querl was about to ask the Swamp Things about the slip on using daughters in the plural sense when there was a commotion from the sky.

"Over here," Dream Girl called out happily, "Right where my visions told me where they would be." She landed beside Querl. Wildfire and Blok came down and landed near by. Blok seemed a more than a little uncomfortable. Lyle appeared beside Nura.

"Your chat with the Swamp Thing is done for now," Nura announced to Brainiac 5. "It's now time for these two guys to have their own personal chat with Mr. Holland."

"Alec, Please," the Swamp Thing gently chided her with a warm smile.

"Alec," Nura smiled back, giving him her best but not over the top smile. "As you know my visions told me to bring these two guys to you for a very... amen... personal...intimate chats." She indicted Wildfire and Blok.

"Why are you here?" Querl asked Lyle.

"I'm here to help translate for these guys as needed," Lyle weakly said on his behalf.

"I can translate just as well," he was feeling a bit annoyed at his friend.

"The way you can get when talking about scientific terms and concepts, you'll shell shock these two in next to no time."

"Not to worry...Brainiac 5...we will have...many, many talks over...time," the Swamp Thing assured him. "Go home... take care of your wife... daughter-to-be...we will talk again soon."

"Home. Now." Nura said while taking Querl by the arm and lead him away.

"You and Lyle staged that public argument," he stated as they got to the edge of the field. In the distance he could see Blok showing signs of hesitatingly speaking to the Swamp Thing.

"No need to thank me," Nura smiled. "Just doing my part for everyone involved." Nura took care not to let the painful of the memory of a little girl she had been forced by Fate to leave behind in the dungeons of Apokolips. The promise she had made to the child, she intended to keep it. Nor did she show on her face that it was haunting her. So much pain, destruction and agony caused on everyone… The tearing and destroying of timelines and universes again and again, and all to keep one baby girl from being born. The baby now waiting to be born in Supergirl's womb.

*************************************

The Legion headquarters was in an uproar and in a good way for once in a long time. There were packages, boxes and crates of all various sizes and shapes being stockpiled in and around the building. Cosmic Boy was doing his best to direct the traffic and flow of the goods coming in.

"Oh, Look at this," Phantom Girl called out to Night Girl. "Regalement Moonstones from the Regalia Government for the baby."

"Ah! Look at this!" Night Girl held up a baby's first magno-ball set. "Apparently someone forgot neither parents is a Braalian!" Her eyes got a little misty looking at the child's play set.

Dream Girl took off to peak at the packages and to help organize the goods. The sight of almost all of the available female Legionnaire's oh'ing and ah'ing over the baby gifts was something to see. The way Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf looked at each other, Querl was sure Kara was going to win the wedding pool going on the couple. Lydda gave Cosmic Boy a look and he looked so uncomfortable. He knew there was going to be major fight between them coming soon. Saturn Girl held up a pink frilly baby girl top and baby booties and gave Lightening Lad an impish look and he returned it.

Mon-El and Shadow Lass were still with Kara in the Med Center. Dr. Gym'll had allowed her to transfer from the med bed to a floating mobile chair with a monitor on both her and the baby's vital signs. Mysa, Ayla, and all three selves of Luornu were there helping Kara with the baby gifts. Her evening gown replaced with a hospital gown but with a large blue bathrobe wrapped and loosely tied around her.

"Querl!" Kara called out happily to him, holding out her hand to him. "So much came and all at once just after you disappeared."

Dr. Gym'll chased out everyone but Querl from the Med Lab with Kara staying in her hover chair. "I'll leave you parents-to-be alone, together. Behave yourself, young woman for another couple of hours and I'll let you out of here early."

When alone, at last, Querl bent over and hugged Kara and she gave him a kiss. The baby kicked in response, her vital signs showing she was enjoying her parents' positive interactions.

"There. There," Querl said as he reached down and rubbed the top of Kara's rapidly growing belly where the baby's head was now at. "I didn't forget you. No way am I forgetting you."

Kara giggled and got serious. "Cosmic Boy came in here earlier and he said so many planets and others are sending such large donations to the UP on behalf of the baby, that they may be able to finally do almost all of the work that needs to be done."

"And?"

"So many people, so many planets are sending so many baby gifts. There is no way we will ever use them all. I would like to share some of the baby gifts with Andromeda and help her support little Ven and the baby on the way, maybe some to the New Wanderers, too. If her universe was still in existence she and her Querl would have gotten their own share of baby gifts the same way that we are."

He nodded. The guilt related to the death of Code Five, another alternate universe version of himself, haunted him, in thought regularly in the back of his mind since the tragedy on Apokolips happened and his part in it. The memory of Darkseid about to kill Kara, and then Green Arrow without any hesitation, placing himself between the two, laying down his very life between the Dark God's wrath to save his adopted daughters life, was flashing through his mind.

"Yes, I agree. It's the least we can do."

"Querl," Kara said softly, almost like a whisper, "When I get out of here I need to talk to you very seriously about something..."

"Kara," he said taking her hand, "What's wrong?"

"I've been having very intense dreams and nightmares lately," she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"At first, they were pleasant dreams. While you were gone to check out the Universo sighting, during the Dominion incident, they turned into nightmares. You came back, and the nightmares went away again. When you left me in the Med Lab I had another... bad one." She started to shake in her chair.

"Kara," he said as he held her. Her fear spiked the monitor's readings and their unborn daughter was reacting to her mother's reactions.

"Querl, it was of my life before the first Crisis, before my death by the hands of the Anti-Monitor. Of a friend who was there for me and tried to sacrifice her very life for me, but Fate wouldn't allow it. My friend is out there...she's crying... she's still alive out there somewhere...someplace... she's waiting for me... for something."

"Who is your friend, Kara?" he asked looking at her intensely.

"She was another Supergirl from another reality. A time line that no longer exists, but she still does. Linda Danvers."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sprock you, Rokk Krinn!" Lydda shouted at Cosmic Boy in their shared quarters. "We never talked about it before because you never allowed us to talk about it in the first place! You nasshat! Whenever I tried, you would run off or change the topic!"

"Lydda, parenthood would interfere with my leadership duties!" Rokk shouted back.

"Then let someone else be leader of the Legion," Lydda said, calming down. "You can't be there for the Legion forever. Anyways, the Legion needs to groom another potential leader or two in case something should happen to you: like injury or illness. Step back and let someone else lead and learn the job once in a while, before they have to learn it in the middle of a battlefield."

"Whom then, Lydda? Garth and Irma have started a family, and Brainy and Kara are about to start one."

"Sprock you! What about me? Don't I have a right to have my own family too? Why do you refuse to talk about us having our own family one day? Why do you refuse to hear me out on what I want in my future?"

"I don't want to have ANY children not even an only child. None. Ever." Rokk said coldly to her face. He felt bad about the devastation and pain he saw on her face but he finally laid it out there and it had to be dealt with now.

"Out!"

"Lydda!"

"No, I mean it. Get out of here. I have to think and I can't do it with you here." She sternly ordered him out of their living quarters. He exited and turned to look at the closed door. His head hanging down and staring blankly at the door.

So much for his sound proofing lectures, Lyle thought, as he invisibly made his way down the corridor, even Rokk forgot to turn his own on too. He headed toward one of the side laboratories near the main one. He wasn't going to disturb Brainy and Supergirl's alone time together at this time. In his pouches he had two sets of tubers, one for Wildfire and the other for Blok, the Swamp Thing had grown specifically for them and Dawnstar and Mysa. Lyle would be busy tonight doing preliminary tests on the tubers that according to the Swamp Thing would enable the two men to psychically sexually connect with their chosen mates and give their females the intense mental, emotional and physical release orgasms their bodies needed to keep them satisfied as well as meet their own male needs. The 10th level scientist in him was totally intrigued by this option for the two men who couldn't consummate their relationships in traditional ways. Alec (Swamp Thing) had assured Lyle nothing bad happened ever happened to his own wife, Abby, while under its influence with him.

Still tests would be done to ensure safety for all who would be involved in this, with Brainy going over the test results when they came in. Lyle smiled and nearly giggled at the thought of Brainy doing serious sexual research, after his initial discomfort and blushing, perhaps he would get totally involved on the scientific data side of it when it came to computer read outs of it. Nah! He wouldn't. Still the lab rat scientist in Lyle could hardly wait to get started on it.

At the far end of the hallway, Supergirl walking with her arm looped through Brainiac 5's. Kara had exchanged her Med Lab clothes for a regular maternity dress and a couple of scarves in her hair. She could, with her super hearing, hear Lydda crying her heart out in private at what Rokk had just said to her about not wanting any children. Her own heart broke for Lydda and it really hadn't been fair of Rokk to have avoided it for so long and not wanting to take her dreams into account. At least, Querl and she had talked about having children before they married, both believing they would have to go the test tube baby route because of their Kryptonian and Coluan biology differences (therefore wouldn't need to use contraceptives). Before they found out with Querl being related to Stealth, who was from a black widow race that could mate (and kill) with almost every race they came across that he had inherited the ability to get Kara pregnant after all, naturally, on his own, to their own great shock and welcomed surprise.

The surviving Coluan Council was outraged about Kara's pregnancy. They viewed it as diluting their racial purity. Querl stood up to them, he finally, confronted them about the lousy treatment they had given him during his childhood, while they were happy to claim his and his family's intellect for their own benefit, he would never be racially "pure" enough for them because of the blood he inherited from Stealth, this the Council had known from the very beginning. With Querl publicly acknowledging the non-Coluan Stealth as his mother in front of Coluan society, in their minds he made himself and his future descendants socially ineligible for marriage in their eyes since he admitted he had "alien" blood in his veins and they didn't want to taint their own "pure" bloodlines.

Kara felt proud of Querl finally coming out about his mother, Stealth. After his self-outing to his father's people, the Coluans, he quickly found and admitted to her that as long as he had her and the Legion as his extended family. He didn't need their approval in any way or form. He no longer needed to prove all of the time to everyone, everywhere in the universe that he was the smartest being in all of existence with his own child on the way, while he was nervous as hell about impeding fatherhood and all that would come with it. She could see Querl was calming down in ways he hadn't experienced before in his life and found himself at peace with his life for the first time, until lately.

Several weeks ago, she noticed he was keeping a portable monitor in their bed's night stand and doing scans, every night on their unborn child, when he thought she was deeply asleep. She was doing her best adjusting to the changes her body was going through as the baby grew bigger and heavier in hers. The first baby dreams she learned from Saturn Girl were the typical ones for expecting moms-to-be like of holding her baby. She thought she was preparing mentally and emotionally for when the baby came but then the dreams started to change.

At first she dreamt of a different version of her own origin of being born and raised in Argo City adrift on a piece shattered Krypton with a force field protecting their atmosphere from the vacuum of space. Watching Earth and observing Superman with a super-telescope and studying the culture, the language of its people. Being sent to Earth in a rocket ship as Argo City was being destroyed and waking up to find a non-Kryptonian woman, who also wore the House of El "S" shield on her chest greeting her. Getting into an argument with her and flying off, doing silly things, like trying to move the entire planet out of the path of meteors by moving the whole planet out of orbit and getting lectured for it, by Linda Danvers.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Kara snarled at Querl, who was grinning on hearing it. "I was naive, now do you want me to continue or not?" As they relaxed in their private quarters, sitting on a couch along with other living room furniture Kara had put in there to help make it feel more like a home. She had made him clear out a portion of his private laboratory from their living quarters and put in a full living room and tiny kitchen for herself and any guests who came over. Querl was sitting on a foot stool, rubbing her now bare feet for her at her request while she told about her dreams.

"Pretty naïve, I would say," Querl agreed. "I'm surprised you didn't make a tunnel half way through the planet even if it was a dream. Are you sure this is a memory and not a real dream?"

"Yes," Kara said softly, "The same way you and I have memories of our pre-Crisis lives and most of the others don't now do you want me to continue or not?"

"Who else has pre-Crisis memories?"

"Andromeda."

"Andromeda remembers? She wasn't there, nor existed during the original Crisis."

"Later smart guy," Kara said with a smile. "That's a side issue at this time. Let me finish this and we'll come back to it later on."

"Continue."

Then Kara told him about being taken in by Linda Danvers and her parents and they were expecting a baby. Linda getting her into a high school, helping her to adjust to Earth life in general, while they also went around helping people out in distress and in disasters as a team. Kara told him about the talks she would have at night with Linda about what it meant to be a hero and why.

"Why so shocked?" Kara asked suspiciously sweetly at her husband.

"For someone so naive as to try to push a planet out-of-the-way of meteors to having deep philosophical talks about the whys of being a hero is a pretty big leap for you." He teased her. She threw a soft cushion pillow at him before he could turn his force shield on. He let it hit the floor and he tossed it back onto the far end of the couch.

"Watch it or you'll find the bedroom a very cold place tonight, and that would be bad because I have plans for you," Kara said in a non-committal way to him.

She told him about Rebel and accidentally causing a heart attack of the school nurse, then the Specter appeared and showed her and Linda, Kara's destined fate to die by the hands of the Anti-Monitor in order to save the universe and the timeline. She admitted to being scared out of her wits about her impeding death, Linda tricking her into leaving the area and taking off in her spaceship to take her place in the original timeline and die in her place.

Overwhelmed with guilt, she tried to go to tell Linda's parents about what had happened, only to find out they were at the hospital, having their baby. Of being chased and teleported by tiny light creatures to land at the feet of a being called, Xenon, a very powerful being imprisoned in an indeterminate place in time. When she got to that part, Querl was in his full Brainiac 5 mode; she could tell from the look on his face and the pose of his body.

Xenon called himself the Destroyer of Supergirls. It was his plan to destroy every single version of Supergirl existing in every timeline on all levels of reality, and everything in between. He explained he had killed all but a handful of them by the time he got to her. Only he was going to wait until Linda was captured, so he could kill them together just for the thrill of it and perhaps finally their death energy throes would free him of his prison, which a future Supergirl had long ago imprisoned him in.

Linda had appeared, leaving Kara behind enchained in the castle, while she battled Xenon. He had taunted Linda, something happened with her, Kara couldn't see her face because she was facing away from her and her angry body language. But she was sure Linda, the other Supergirl had called down a bolt of energy and had killed Xenon dead on the spot. The moment it had happened she and Linda were back at the rocket she had landed in on Earth. How Linda had cold cocked her, hearing her break three of her own fingers to do it and put her back into the spaceship and sent her off in it to meet her destiny. How the events because vague dream-like memories and after a while totally forgotten until recently.

"Did you dream this in the sequence you told me?" he asked his wife.

"No," Kara revealed to him. "I took it upon myself to put it in chronological order for you. When you are here, I dreamt only of the pleasant parts of being with Linda. When you were...are gone I dream of Xenon, the Specter, the Fatalist and being made to face my destiny of that time line."

Kara gasped and immediately placed a hand on top of her stomach and the other to her back as the baby kicked hard and moved in response to her emotional state. Querl had his own hand over hers while holding a small monitor and looking at the readings on it.

"Our daughter is greatly upset because her mother is upset," he explained.

"Easy little girl everything is going to be all right," Kara rubbed her belly trying to soothe her unborn baby. "It's as if..."

Kara looked up at her mate and asked, "Does she understand the things we … I am talking about?"

"Is she consciously aware of her surroundings? Yes, the signs and the tests show she will have my 12th level capabilities. She is aware there are things going on around her, she recognizes voices especially yours and your heart beating by her head and in her ears at this stage in the womb. She is aware of your emotional states but she doesn't have any direct abstract thinking abilities because she hasn't lived life outside of the womb yet."

"Were you aware of your time in your mother's womb?" Kara asked Querl out of curiosity.

"Yes, I remember my time in my mother, Stealth's womb," Querl admitted as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his outer hand on top of her baby belly. "You are the first person to ever ask me about it."

"I remember feeling her emotions go through her, her happiness and her bouts of sadness. I can recall hearing her singing to me lullaby's before I was born to soothe me when I became restless within her and after I was born. I do remember hearing her talk and argue with a man, who I only heard a handful of times, he caused her a great deal of sadness and emotional pain, not Vril, I have heard his voice often enough now and they don't match at all.

I recall being cuddled in her arms, her long, white hair flowing over and around me while she breastfed me," he admitted as a dark green blush started to creep up his neck and face. As the memory of it and the full memory of being trapped and injured for several hours under the rubble of Apokolips with his mother, Stealth came back to the front of his memory and of once again of being under the power of Darkseid's spell came back to him. Of being injured from the falling debris and the severe painful blows he had received earlier from fighting Boomer, Green Arrow and Conner over the past day and night and of not having time to repair his force field from an earlier battle. He had the combination of second and third degree burns, deep bruises and deep lacerations to his body. While Stealth only had minor cuts and bruises and healed quickly from it within minutes.

Querl needed medical help soon but who knew when it would reach them with all that he had put his fellow Legionnaires through these past several days. The first signs of shock were starting to set in. Shivering from the loss of body heat, Stealth held him as tightly as close as she could to her body for heat, she had cried and kissed him. Facing the fact help wasn't coming soon as she hoped for, Stealth did something she would only do for him, she induced lactation in her body and fed him her breast milk, colostrum to be exact, the antibodies in it helped his body wounds heal very quickly and resist the infections. Then her body instinctively changed the quality of it to keep him from suffering from dehydration. She softly sang to him, while he was going in and out of conscious in her arms while he fed and his body healed. The songs were songs she used to sing to him during their brief week together when he was first born, he realized, the last time he had fed from her breast he had been violently pulled away during the intake of her milk and taken away to Colu, in the middle of a feeding. Strange how her breastfeeding him year later, brought about an inner healing he hadn't been expecting emotionally.

Kara giggled as Querl's face took on a full blush at the memories his own words had caused him.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, you were doing what comes naturally to babies," she softly said to him.

"You look so cute when you blush too," Kara whispered in his ear. Causing it to deepen even more so, on him.

"I wonder how far this blush goes on you this time," she said while she peeked under the collar of his Legion uniform. Kara allowed a small smile on her face as Querl started squirm a bit in response to her words and touch. Finding the collar tab in the neck that would open his jumpsuit, she slid it open, exposing the top of his chest and arms for her viewing pleasure, down to his metal belt to his navel.

She was so fast that before Querl knew it, Kara had his wrists firmly tied together in front of him with a scarf from her hairpiece.

Before he could say a thing, Kara held his hands slightly above him while lightly scratching his nipples with one hand, moving quickly down between his chest muscle to slowly circle his navel with the tip of her forefinger. He gasped as his body responded to her touch and she took control away from him.

"Remember the first time I did this to you?" He gasped as his body shook out of control and he felt himself harden at the mere thought of it, suddenly finding his briefs too tight and uncomfortable to wear.

She looked at him sternly and said, "You're only going to be allowed to choose where we'll do this either here in the living room or in our bedroom."

"Bedroom," he gasped between sharp breaths, struggling not to groan and failing miserably at it.

"Soundproofing on COMPUTO!" Kara ordered.

"Done," COMPUTO replied. Especially after Cosmic Boy gave them that little lecture, months ago, on using their soundproofing and how they had to be more careful to make sure it was on.

Kara gently and firmly pulled Querl up onto his feet and led him into their bedroom by his tied wrists.

"Blindfold?" He asked her with a hopeful tone.

It was a good idea where it concerned him. With it on, he did calm down and relax faster. Letting his self-control go then was much easier as with enjoying his own pleasure wasn't. Most of the time Querl preferred to give it to her; Kara found there were times she had to take control away from him in order to get him accept the pleasure she willingly wanted to give to him in return.

"Maybe," she teased. Smiling at how difficult it was for him walk straight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So Sorry, I haven't posted a new chapter to Pink, White, Green and Elemental in a long time. I have had a rough summer, I had surgery and complications from it and when things were starting to get better again. I was the victim of an auto accident and it has taken me a while to recover from it and only recently have I been able to get into a "writing mood". I hope to post a new chapter real soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, DC Comics does. I only do this for fun and no profit.**_

_**Please review it's how I get paid.**_

"I'm telling you there's something different about Dawny and Mysa too," Sun Boy insisted to Brek. While they sat together on Monitor Room duty. Actually only Dirk was on duty, Brek having nothing better to do was keeping him company.

"What?"

"I don't know," Dirk shaking his head, "I can't quite put my finger on it. There's something diff...er...rent about them lately."

"I've noticed Wildfire wasn't as cranky as he normally is, Blok seems calmer than usual but nothing I really noticed as different with them." Brek offered up.

Nura, Dream Girl walked past the Monitor Room, smiling at the conversation she already overheard in her dreams, while filing her nails as she walked by. She knew what was going on even if her visions hadn't already shown her, Mysa would have had told her big sister what was going on. Nura was meeting up with a couple of other women Legionnaires, later and they were going to do their own baby shower gift shopping in their civilian clothes and illusion casters, only she wouldn't just be shopping for Kara but window shop for a couple of other soon to be moms of the near future.

Nura smiled as she could see Brek doing his best to talk casually with his friend, Dirk while on monitor duty while making sure to have his hand on the taser, in his costume's belt made special for Sun Boy. Hoping he wouldn't have to use it on his best friend. Ever since it was revealed Dirk was cursed to never get laid again with a female partner in his life nearly a year ago. Things had gotten a little dicey around the normally sexually active chaser of women since he was cursed to now always strike out with all, women. Even the men and the non-humanoids like Tellus didn't dare turn their backs on Dirk since the evening he walked into the Legion mess hall with such a look on his face and body. It had scared all of the women into running out of the dining area including Supergirl, who later admitted his look caused her to forget she had super abilities and enough power to stop him.

Wildfire held Dawnstar in his arms on her bed in her private quarters. She leaned forward facing him, his arms wrapped around her waist because of the wings Dawnstar inherited from her people, from Starhaven they usually had their sex in sitting face to face positions. So Dawnstar sat with her legs wrapped around Wildfire's waist on her backless couch in her living quarters. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was sharp and fast at times while her head rested on his shoulder, leaning against his faceplate. While Drake didn't need to breath anymore his containment suit chest would move in response to her movements from time to time. Beside Dawny was a slice of the yam that she had taken a bite out of it, that the Swamp Thing had grown specifically for them since Wildfire didn't have a flesh and blood human body anymore but an energy one that had to be contained in a suit. The Swamp Thing had to take a tiny touch of Drake's bio energy and captured it into the vegetable. So the couple could share their consciousness and bio-energies together so they could consummate their love and get their needs met at the same time.

If someone were to spot in their current state it would look like the young couple were holding and cradling each other. The truth was they were in their own world, seeing, hearing, feeling and experiencing sensations within their minds and emotions especially for Dawnstar within her own body. Her body tightened hard around his suddenly and she gasped hard as her third climax in several minutes happened, totally exhausting her at last. And she opened her eyes and looked at Drake a little sleepy but feeling very content on all levels of her being.

"Wow!" Dawnstar said softly and sighed as the last of her yam piece started to fade fast from her body.

"Wow," he agreed with her.

Wildfire held his gloved hand over her lips and mouth and gently shared some of the bio-energy left from their lovemaking session and made it to feel like an intense loving kiss to her. And she in turn sent the bio-energy back into him, they continued to do this until it faded away.

Dawnstar collapsed into a deep sleep in Drake's arms. Where he held her for several minutes before carefully slipping her onto her bed, lovingly placing her head on her pillows, covering her with a light blanket. Dawny would sleep for some hours now from these intense lovemaking sessions. This he had quickly learned since they had started to use the yams in the past week when Brainy gave the okay for them to use it. Today was the fourth time for them. He planned to be back there for when Dawnstar woke up and be waiting for her. And have her breakfast and flowers waiting for her to enjoy.

Wildfire for the first time since becoming a ball of cognizant energy, felt satisfied within his entire being on all levels in years. Wildfire thought while he walked around the Legion Headquarters. Surprisingly things had quieted down since the UP Presidential Gala Ball even with the Fatal Five attacking the Legion and almost killing Brainy and Kara's unborn baby. From his and judging by the reaction of the others around him, if something truly bad or worse had happened to the baby. No expense and no place in the UP would be safe for any villains.

The morning after Blok and he had met with the Swamp Thing, Brainy had told the Legion he had turned up nothing on the attack. Maybe he was reading something in to it but was Brainy having trouble sitting down, struggling not to flinch in front of the group? No! Best not to go there! Wildfire thought, it was his and Kara's own business what they do in their personal lives. He saw the White Witch and Blok in the Legion side lounge, sitting side by side with her in his one arm while Mysa contently leaning against his shoulder with a smile and a glow about her face and being. While the giant sentient rock being gently played with her hair.

Drake came upon the observation deck of the gymnasium, inside there were a handful of women Legionnaires, standing there watching Brainiac 5 and Karate Kid, working out and training on the gym floor below. After the Fatal Five attack at the UP Gala Ball Querl had taken up serious body conditioning and hand to hand, self-defense combat training with Val Armorr.

Shadow Lass, Phantom Girl, Lightening Lass, Night Girl, Saturn Girl and Dream Girl were watching the two men work out. Val in his white instructor's uniform and black belt and Querl wasn't publicly wearing his traditional colors of purple, black and gold for once but a white training workout outfit with no force field belt on. Val had him take off his top so he could see the condition of his upper body muscles while he evaluated his fighting skills. Unintentionally showing off Brainiac 5's green, hairless physique that he actively hide underneath his jumpsuit. Wildfire had to give Brainy credit, Querl knew he looked good for a male and was confident enough about his looks that he didn't feel the need to flaunt it like many men of the Legion did, who wore skin tight uniforms and left little to imagination about their bodies to the public.

The way the women were looking at Querl reminded him of the moment when Brainiac 5, under Darkseid's spell stepped out, dressed in a really tight, bad boy outfit, showing off his entire physique on purpose and almost all of the women started to drool on the spot. Even though Drake was a straight male, even he could understand why the women almost melted on the spot.

"Good but you can do better," Val said to Querl. "You're taking too long, thinking too much when you should be reacting." As they took standing positions as teacher and student on the mat while Val looked Querl's body and face over.

"What? Explain."

"You're thinking of all of the calculations through to the end too long for several moments instead of arriving at the answer. When you fight especially when someone or something is out to take you down or kill you every moment is vital to survival."

"Instinct can only take you so far," Querl defended himself.

Val gave him a tap of the training staff, enough to sting and make him stand at attention to his instructor.

"Don't take that tone with me," Val said quietly to his student, sternly looking the Coluan in the eyes. "Anyone who comes to me for serious training comes to learn from the best. I know why you decided to finally take hand to hand combat and self-defense seriously after all of these years of neglecting it and I understand it. I would do the same thing in your place, preparing to protect your unborn child and the mother of your child are noble reasons. We, Legionnaires have many enemies, who would love for the chance to attack and personally destroy us through our loved one's even through our very children lives.

I heard and read the reports from the examinations of Tharok and Mano myself. Neither one of them truly remember their attack at the UP Gala, just that a being showed up in their hideout, their memories get hazy from there and the next thing they know. They are screaming in pain from Validus's attack on them, not knowing how they got there."

The moment Querl tried to speak, Val tapped his chin lightly to stop him from speaking. "I am not a 12th Level intellect Brainiac 5 but even I can read the signs and know from experience if this being could turn the Fatal Five into their mere puppets in a second and send them to kill a pregnant woman they must be even that more powerful. A being of that level is to be watch out for again. Even my...instinct as well as my own intellect tells me they will go after Kara again and again until they kill her before she gives birth or the child before she can survive outside of her mother's womb."

"There is a time and a place for instinct," Val continued on, picking up and starting to move in front of Brainiac 5. Karate Kid moved gracefully around him while he stood in place. "There is a place for science in combat too. It is a combination of art and science."

"There is a science to applying fighting concepts to exploit your opponents weaknesses and identify your own strengths in the situation. Once you have a solid overview of these strategic concepts, we will move on to a detailed look at how things like momentum, rotational speed, friction, direction, impulse and conservation of energy can work for or against you. You need to learn to do this all in an instant without thought or hesitation.

You will need to condition your body as well as your mind so that you will know it's limits and push through them when you need to do it, the most when you're in a physical fighting situation.

You will need to learn to know when to use logic to guide instinct and know when to use instinct to guide logic."

Val walked over to the bench and picked up Querl's uniform top and tossed it to him.

"Here better cover up your back before the women get a really good look at it," Val said to him. While he quickly slipped it back on. "They'll start to gossip about those love scratches Kara made on your 'I' zone, good thing your healed up for now."

"You know Coluan physiology well," Querl said struggling not to blush deep green. While he put his workout uniform top back on.

"I know it all, every species possible," Val said, "I have to know everything about my opponents bodies, from every bone, muscle, nerve and organ, their strengths and weaknesses, what causes them pain and pleasure, not only the instant I see them but many times even before I can see them. I can teach you the finer details of how just hearing your opponent walking up the stairs, you can figure out his weaknesses, even his species, where to hit him for maximum effect, the maximum pain, effectively taking him out of the fight, often before the fight can truly begin."

"I hadn't thought of it in that way," Querl admitted.

"Haven't you watched my fighting skills in action enough to know it's more than just throwing kicks and punches until my opponents are down?"

"No," Querl shook his head, "Not really, not in depth. Usually when I have been on teams with you. I was often too busy giving analyzing the situations and giving everyone instructions on what to do to notice the truly finer points of your fighting skills."

"Middle of the battle wouldn't be the best time to really do it but after it. Well, you have plenty of recordings of my fights you can analyze all you want.," Val said while placing his training staff back onto its rack.

"Go wash up. We're finish for today," Val said as he turned to B5. "Come back tomorrow same time. We're going to work on conditioning and training your body. I'm upping it from one hour to two hours a day, every day possible. Later in the day if we have too."

"You have a workout with Dirk within the hour as I recall your schedule for today," Querl asked Val trying to make 'small' talk like Kara encouraged him to do to try expand his circle of friends within the Legion. As they were walking out of the gymnasium toward the mens locker room.

"Yes," Val shook his head, "But only if I can get Mon-El, Ultra Boy, Blok or even Wildfire to watch my back for me ever since Dirk got cursed by that unknown person. I don't even dare do a workout training session with him unless I have someone else there to back me up. Just in case. Not taking a chance of what might happen if he pins me down even if it's just practice"

"Hmmm! You have a valid point" Querl said while remembering how after the Dirk had scared everyone out of the Legion dining hall and later that evening after another fight with the Fatal Five. Almost everyone had holed up in the Legion Laboratory with him and Kara, even Dirk's best friend Brek, Polar Boy was with them. Mon-El, Ultra Boy and Supergirl kept a vigilant watch out for the fire maker. While Querl quickly as possible made special tasers for them all, some had to be special made for their owners like Tellus's taser was put into his helmet and activated by thought, designed to take Sun Boy out, just in case they were ever needed.

"Your training workout sessions with him does help ease his 'tensions' up a great deal."

"You would know," Val said coyly and immediately out walked him for the exit.

"It looks like they're done for today girls," Dream Girl announced to her sister teammates as they watched the two men leave the gym. They moaned in regret. "The good news is that my power to see the future predicts they will be here again same time tomorrow."

The women started to squeal in delight only to be cut off by a man coughing in the background. Like a bunch of naughty school girls caught at doing something they shouldn't be doing, they turned as one and faced the men behind them.

Cosmic Boy, Mon-El, Timber Wolf, and Lightening Lad were standing right behind them watching the women watch Val and Querl work out. The women grinned too sweetly and for no reason all except Dream Girl, as they put their arms behind their backs and stood there.

"Hi," Lightening Lass squeaked out.

Garth gave his sister a quick hard glare before turning his full glare onto Imra, whose full face was now a bright pink color. He simply took her by the hand and led her away. Once around the corner he let go of her hand and let Irma read his mind. When she did she gulped and dearly hoped he would go through with the whole thing and ran after him to their living quarter, quickly scanning their room, before they got there to make sure Graym wasn't in there.

Mon-El took Shadow Lass's hand and led her away while she grinned sheepishly. Cosmic Boy led Night Girl away too.

Timber Wolf waved a finger at Tinya, who gulped and walked over to him. Brin placed his hand by her ear and whispered in it. Her face turned bright red, nodding her head like an antique bobble head doll Phantom Girl was swept up and off of her feet when Brin carried her away on his shoulder.

Lightening Lass sighed in relief.

"Don't think you got away with this Missy," Shrinking Violet said to her, right beside her ear, standing three inches tall. Violet giving her earlobe a good tug. Ayla gave a squeak, she walked out while getting an earful from Salu by her ear.

Dream Girl sighed missing her Thom, her Star Man who was currently lost in time. She knew from her visions, he would eventually make it back it her but not today.

By the time Brainiac 5 walked into his laboratory there was a message posted there by Timber Wolf saying he and Tinya were not only going AWOL but eloping too. Brin made it clear to wait a few days or better yet, a week before notifying Tinya's mother about it and they could start their formal wedding arrangements with her. Kara won the wedding pool she had with some of the other women Legionnaires about Brin and Tinya. She had told him about it several weeks ago in private bed side chat.

Querl quickly took out a computer pad, typed on it and Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl's AWOL turned into a week long leave for the time being and then he sent out private messages to the Founders to next time to turn their living quarters sound proofing on. No need to send one to Mon-El because he and Shady took off for a quick trip around the solar system in his private cruiser and would be back within so many hours and they were ready to come back to Legion Headquarters at a moments notice.

"Your more relaxed," Lyle said suddenly appearing before him.

"What does that mean," Querl asked one of his best friends.

"In the past you would have hung Brin and Tinya out to dry for going AWOL and publicly embarrassed everyone about forgetting to turn on their sound proofing in their own private quarters, thrown a fit about Mon-El and Shady taking off for a private cruise.

In the past you wouldn't have taken the criticism that Val gave very well at all. Instead of getting angry and having to have the last say like you usually do. You let Karate Kid do most of the talking and let him finish it too as well as you actually listened to him without calling him names in your mind."

"I do...

"Yes, you do," Lyle smiled at him, "You get this certain look in your eyes I recognize when you are thinking of a bunch of names your calling a person but you don't say it to their face."

"It's that obvious?"

"Only to me and Rond," Lyle said, "Most others only realize it when they hear it in your attitude, in your voice and see it in your body language."

"Hmm." Querl wasn't sure what to make of it. "Here I thought I just wasn't letting the little things in life get to me like it use to do."

"I give the credit to Kara." Lyle said.

"Kara," Querl said softly.

"Yes," Lyle said while softly laughing, "The woman in your living quarters, who you love so much you went and married her four times, not many men would do it for love alone."

He smiled shyly at his friend. While looking at the door to his and Kara's living quarters.

"You know Querl," Lyle said to his friend, "When you finally let go of coveting the Coluan peoples approval and social acceptance. I could see you finally finding peace within yourself and truly moving on with your life."

"What I overheard some of them saying behind my back when they thought I couldn't hear them," Querl admitted, "When they tried to get self-righteous about Kara's pregnancy and I confronted them about it. I finally realize why I was so unhappy within myself. I didn't need them with Kara, the Legion, you and Rond. I didn't need them at all."

"I finally learned to say to hell with you all to the Coluan Council and to my own people. The Legion is my extended family, Earth is now my homeworld and soon I will have my own family to raise with Kara."

"Oh, Dirk," Nura called out to Sun Boy by the monitor board. Where Brek and he were still watching the board. "Your needed for something else."

"What?" As he got out of the chair, stood and looked at Dream Girl. Seeing two young women and brunettes too. They looked very interested in him. Dirk's heart skipped a beat on seeing this and them despite his accursed situation.

"I have it on very good authority everything is going to be all right from now on," Nura assured him, giving him a knowing smile.

"You mean it?" Dirk asked hopefully.

"Yes," she said seriously. "These two ladies are tourists from the Earth colony planet Unixes, visiting their parents homeworld, for their vacation. They would like be given a personal tour of the Legion Headquarters by...you."

The young women giggled a bit nervously and were getting a bit shy now. They were starting to have second thoughts about it.

Trusting he was reading Dreamy right. Dirk stepped up to the young women, being his polite best with them. He gently talked to them and they willingly let him take their arms and lead them away on their tour. Dirk looked over his shoulder at Nura, she winked at him.

"I'm taking over monitor duty for you," she called out to him as the Monitor Room door closed behind the trio.

Dream Girl and Polar Boy waited for several moments. Swiftly they ran for the monitors, they watched as Sun Boy worked his charms on the two women. They responded appreciatively by giggling, cooing and touching him in return. It wasn't even four minutes when the trio tour came to the mess hall supply room and Dirk took them on a tour of the room.

Nura and Brek sat in their chairs breathing sighs of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Double your pleasure, double your fun. I used to have urges now I ain't got none_," Dirk Morgan aka Sun Boy happily sang out as he entered the front entrance hall of the Legion Headquarters after a weekend with the two young, brunette women.

As soon as Dirk sang it out loud, the Legionnaires knew the curse (to never get laid again with a female companion*) was finally broken. When he came back from his emergency overnight pass, a day late. He had a big goofy content look on his face, his body so totally relaxed he could barely walk upright, to his living quarters.

The women, the men and non-humanoids of the Legion breathed a collective sigh of relief and because they didn't want it on their public accounting records. Everyone chipped in, equal amounts, cash credits to send Sun Boy on a week long vacation, to one of the best known hedonistic, swinging singles colonies in the UP for an emergency leave.

"I'm glad it's finally over," Kara said. While she watched from her vanity table chair, her husband, Brainiac 5 dress for the day; openly admiring the new muscle definitions starting to appear on his arms, chest and legs from his training with Val Armor. She was dressed for the day in her new maternity outfit, blouse and maternity dress skirt, in the traditional colors of the House of El and her large S shield pendant.

"Yes, I am too," he said while examining his bare arms in their full length bedroom mirror. The long sleeved uniform top of purple and black he was going to wear laid on top of their bed nearby. "I overheard more than one Legionnaire complaining about their bunk mates." When most of the single Legionnaires took to bunking together to protect themselves, just in case, Sun Boy tried to pull something in the middle of the night.

Did you know Timber Wolf scratches his back with his leg in his sleep?"

"No," Kara giggled, "I did hear that Tasmia drools on her bed and mumbles in her sleep to the point where Tinya threatened to slap a gag on her at night for it." Good thing those two only bunked together when their men were out on missions Kara thought.

"Hhmmm! Good thing nothing happened between me and Shadow Lass," he teased while looking at her in the mirror.

Kara got up and walked over to him. He could see the waddling starting to clearly show in her walk, from the weight of the baby and the changes in her body and wisely kept it to himself. She traced his arms, his chest with her hands causing him to instinctively flex from her light caress.

"You were simply waiting for the best," she whispered wickedly sweet in his ear and instantly she was out of their bedroom and in their walk-in closet. She came out with a different uniform top for him, still the same colors of purple and black only without any sleeves. He raised an eyebrow on seeing it.

"I would like you to wear this," Kara asked Querl.

"Why," he coyly replied, playing along with her.

"I want to show you off to the others," she said just as coyly with a smile.

"To everyone or to just to the women of the Legion," he asked while wrapping his arms around his wife's growing waist and hugged her.

"Everyone," she said with a big smile on her face. While her fingertips traced his biceps causing him to shiver from her touch. "I want to show you off to everyone especially the women. Show off what I have and no one else is going to get."

The baby kicked where even Querl could easily see it. "She agrees too," Kara laughed while taking his hand and placing it over the top of her baby bump. The baby kicked again. He wrapped one arm around her waist and repositioned his hand lower on her stomach to feel the baby movements. He found it amazing, exhilarating, awe inspiring and a touch scarey there was this whole other being inside of his mate's body he had help create and was a part of him.

"She's wide awake and wondering what is going on in the outside world," Querl said softly to his wife.

"Yes," Kara sighed, "Two and a half months more to go. I just hope she doesn't punch her way out into the world."

"So what is on your schedule for today," Querl asked Kara while he stepped back to exchange his uniform top.

"I am going to the med lab, get hooked up to a monitor by Nura for a remote exam by Dr. Gym'll for the baby and I. Then Lyle, Imra, Garth and Graym are taking me to a local fair, in disguise of course."

"What's really wrong," Querl said after he slipped the new shirt on, "I can hear it in your voice."

"Nothing," she said sharply, "Nothing at all. Nothing at...at...at." Then she started to cry. Not knowing what to do for her he tried to put his arm around her, only to be shoved away as her tears clouded her eyes and poured down her face

"I'm...I'm so fa-a-at!" Kara wailed so loudly she nearly burst his eardrums. Being so emotionally upset she forgot her own Kryptonian strength and put Querl into a bear hug death grip before he could turn on his force field belt.

"Kara!" he managed to squeak out.

She looked at him and saw him gasping for breath, before it clicked in her mind what she was inadvertently doing to him and released him. Kara collapsed onto their bed and started to wail.

"Look at me! No! Don't look at me," Kara cried out. "I'm big as a whale and I almost killed you too!"

"You didn't mean it. I'll heal," He tried to assure her by putting one arm around her and while gently, rubbing her stomach with the other "Your body is changing, getting ready to bring a baby into the world."

"Well, duh!" Kara said with a small smile as her tears started to dry up. He smiled and kissed her.

He pulled back a bit from her but kept her within his arms. "Your feeling better, you just took the time to cop a feel," Querl said smiling.

She quickly washed and dried her face and Querl quickly escorted to the med lab. Dream Girl was there smiling and waiting for Kara. Nura had seen it all in a vision. She quietly slipped him a small medical kit when Kara wasn't looking so he could heal the cracked ribs his wife accidentally gave him, in private.

"I'm glad to be out of Headquarters," Kara said smiling while Lyle held her by one arm, mainly so they wouldn't get separated in the festival crowd. Imra and Garth were beside them with Graym riding on top of his father's shoulders. Kara and Imra were disguised as brunettes. Kara had her distorter make her look shorter by 6 inches, brown eyed and she still clearly and proudly showed her baby bump to the crowd. Imra had hers make her look like a 31st century version of a frumpy housewife. While Lyle and Garth had theirs make them look like a couple of guys with blond hair. Garth had his make him look like he had a beer belly. While Lyle had his make him look like he played sports.

"I want it all," Graym called out from his father's shoulder, pointing to the food stalls.

"Someone's eyes are bigger than their stomach," Lightening Lad said with a small laugh. Garth and Imra exchanged knowing looks with each other and smiled.

The Festival of Churches was an important Metropolis event where several of the smaller local churches, held their fund raising event to raise money for church maintenance, repairs, supplies and their charities. This event was needed help the churches to survive and help others whenever Metropolis was attacked from the Khunds, the Legion of Super Villains, Mordru, the Dominion and several other nasty beings and things from around the known and unknown parts of the galaxy.

Metron sat in his flying chair watching Supergirl with her companions at festival enjoying themselves. Watching over her and guarding her and her baby in his own way. The mother-to-be didn't realize how important her child would be one day not just to Earth and the universe but to their entire timeline. He had to move very carefully, least he reveal his hand too soon to Darkseid.

Darkseid looked down on Kara Zor-El, observing her through a viewing portal. The creature of his own making raged in the sealed cavern below, screaming its mindless rage and in its own way pleading for its own mother.

He watched from his dimension, watching both Darkseid and Metron waiting for them to play their hands, the Spectre had to be ready in case something went wrong and he had to step in to protect Supergirl and her unborn daughter.

The Festival was going at full swing. People and the non human aliens who could eat Earth foods and beverages were laughing, clicking, chirping and in some cases squealing in joy at eating the treats associated with festivals.

Garth and Lyle manage to find a table with five chairs for their little group, tables set up for the special occasion so the patrons could sit down to eat and rest. Kara could see a family of four K'ergs, the fly-like race were busy guzzling the cola's with their siphon tongues, enjoying the sweet beverage that was banned on their homeworld because it made them get too fat and lazy by K'erg standards.

Lyle placed a huge elephant ear funnel cake in front of her, heavily coated with white powdered sugar two root beer floats and two large corn dogs. While Garth had brought over three hotdogs with everything on it and three ice cold lemonades. Everyone quietly dug into their food, savoring their food.

Kara ate her food with gusto, the elephant ear was hot, crisp and sweet. The corn dogs were still hot and juicy and the root beer floats were ice cold.

"Kara!" Imra, Garth and Lyle called out together. The adults looked surprised and Graym looked at her speechlessly in awe at her. She looked at their hot dogs barely eaten and saw Lyle had no food. Did she realize she had eaten it all and had eaten poor Lyle's food too and in just seconds.

"Ah," was all Kara could say as she felt her face start to burn in embarrassment.

"Imra once ate a whole berry pie in just minutes while she was expecting Graym," Garth grinned, "I told her, it was like she was eating for three. Oww!" He cried out from the shot to the ribs Imra gave him.

Lyle pulled back on his chair and stood up. "No problem," he assured Kara, "I will get us more food and drinks." And started to make his way to the concession stands.

There was an audible pop in the air with a brief flare of light in the sky. Validus fell twelve feet from the air onto the ground, crushing people and aliens alike underneath his three toed feet before falling backwards onto some more beings who were trying to run away from him. There was a brief second of silence as the festival crowd took in what they were seeing and ran screaming from the area. Parents grabbed their offspring and ran.

The Legionnaires turned off their distorters and Saturn Girl calmed down the panicked mob to keep them from trampling each other and still running to safety. Lightening Lad handed Graym to Kara, flew up into the sky, shooting bolts of lightening to distract Validus away from the crowd. It wasn't easy for Kara to not be able to help directly with the fighting. She had Graym in her arms, who whimpering and she had her own baby to think about now. Too late she realized, from the position they were in she couldn't get out except by flying but she couldn't risk it with Graym in her arms. She would almost instantly get morning sickness no matter how fast she flew and risk dropping the little boy. Kara hoped the other Legionnaires on Earth would get to them in time.

Validus swatted at Lightening Lad and he crashed into Imra, who was flying near by and they both tumbled to the ground with a thud. In Validus's mind he could heard over and over again Darkseid's commanding deep voice, "Kill her. Kill Supergirl! Kill Supergirl." The image of Supergirl blazing in his mind and it hurt him, causing him to lash out.

Validus saw her, Supergirl holding a boy in her arms. Something about seeing the boy in her arms made his anger raise to new levels than before. He ran at the pair, the lightening bolts shooting around his head like a twisted halo of thorns.

Lyle suddenly appeared in the sky before the angry giant.

"Hey, you pick on someone..." Trying to distract him away from Kara and the child.

Before they knew what happened Validus grabbed Lyle Norg, the Invisible Kid and crushed him between his fingers. Kara heard Lyle's spine snapped multiple times and loudly to her super-hearing and screamed as his body fell limply to the ground. Validus stepped away as if nothing had happened. It was over in a second. As he continued his way to kill Supergirl and Graym. Kara put the boy behind her body as a shield.

While Saturn Girl probed Validus's mind this time instead of mind blasting him or ordering him away. She took the path of trying to figure what was the source of his blind rage and stop him that way. She went deeper than ever before into any beings mind the life of her son counted on it.

"No!" Lightening Lad called out, putting himself between Kara and Graym. His bolts of lightening were so strong it made him look like a being made of pure energy in humanoid form. "Get away from my son!"

The two fought like Titans the blasts were blinding to any who happened to be still around in the area. Saturn Girl finally found the true reason why Validus often raged and gasped. She knew Garth was ready to kill Validus to protect Graym.

"No!" she screamed at her husband. "He's our son!" Just as the two threw everything they had at each other, causing shock waves, knocking and throwing the debris away and anything combustible was burning.

Validus was sitting on the ground, knocked on his ass, quiet and stunned for the moment. The giant was surprisingly crying quiet tears down his face.

Saturn Girl stepped out to cleared plaza and called out to Darkseid, "Give me back my son!" She knelled on the ground as if she was in front of him. "Please." she softly said. Validus immediately began to shrink down, devolving from his monstrous form until only a little naked boy of five years old sat there before them.

"Momma! Momma!" the little boy called out as he stood up and ran to his mother. She took him up into her and hugged her son.

"Thank you," she whispered to Darkseid, knowing that he had heard her. Graym ran to his naked brother and hugged him. Lightening Lad came over and stared at the small boy before him, taking it all in.

Mon-El and Ultra Boy landed near by, ready to fight Validus first but instead saw Saturn Girl hugging two identical twin boys in her arms and one had no clothes on. Mon-El spotted Lyle's listless body laying on the ground first and gasped, just as Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, Shadow Lass, Dream Girl, Night Girl and Cosmic Boy landed on the plaza.

"Where's Kara," Brainiac 5 demanded to know as he ran over to Lyle with a medical scanner in his hand.

Mon-El and Ultra Boy used their super-visions to look for Kara but she was nowhere to be found to everyone's dismay and horror.

* To get the back story to Dirk's dilemma you can read You Said What! 2 and find out what was going on with him.

_So sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. Life and illness got in the way and I had writer's block for a long time. I hope this chapter will make up for it some. If all goes well I will have another chapter posted soon. Please read and review it's how I get paid._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing where it concerns the Legion of Super-heroes and Supergirl and any other DC Comics characters. I wish I did but I don't._


End file.
